The Escape Room
A short from 311 Entertainment Shorts: Volume 2 Production code: 207 Release date: December 17, 2016 5 girls, 1 escape room. They only have an hour to escape. Can they make it out before they get trapped forever? Rated: 7 Cast * 1033Forest * Owner (name not known yet) * Gigi * Claudia * Clara * Vanilla * Tricia Transcript Entry * Owner: Hello and welcome! * Gigi: Technically we're not really in somewhere scary... this is just an office building that claims it is. * Claudia: Shut up, you're ruining the mood. I'm sorry, she's an idiot. Go on. * Owner: Where was I? Oh yeah. The 5 of you, your goal is to escape in 60 minutes, or else they might come get you. * Gigi: Technically these people don't exist...this is fictional * Claudia: Shut up! Stop being such an idiot! * Owner: I'm the room master. You are welcome to enter the room. Once you guys go inside I'll start the clock. * Clara: But what if we get stuck inside? * Vanilla: Don't worry, he and 1033Forest will give us clues. * Owner: Right. I'm going to the store right now to buy a milkshake. See you guys soon. Room 1 * (Gigi opens a drawer) * Claudia: There's a meat fork in there. Wonder what we could use it for... * Clara: Oh good, I'm hungry. Let's find the meat. * Claudia: No, you're missing the point. You must find another use for this. * Gigi: But why? This game is stupid. * (Claudia gives the meat fork to Gigi) * Claudia: Stick this meat fork in the socket. * Gigi: But I'll electrocute myself. Why do you want me to do that? * Claudia: No you won't. It's part of the game. It's perfectly safe. You'll be fine. * Gigi: OK, if you say so... (does so) * Claudia: See? I told you you'd be fine. * (the lights turn off, revealing a number on the wall: 2133) * Clara: That must be the combination for the safe right here! Let's try it. * (the combination is correct so it opens, revealing a chainsaw) * Vanilla: Ooh, a chainsaw. I can use it to cut open this locked door to the next room. (cuts hole in door) * Tricia: This place is awesome. * Claudia: Come, Gigi, go through this door! * Gigi: No way, this game is crazy. I'm staying here. * Clara: I guess this means we'll all have to solve it without her... * (they enter the next room, then go back to the first room) * Claudia: Where's Gigi? * (she finds a calendar with the 28th, 24th, and 11th circled on it. The 28th is circled red, 24th yellow, and 11th blue) Room 2 * (the safe is opened using combination 281124. Inside there is an ax) * (the ax is then used to chop open a coffin. Inside the coffin is a puzzle hint) * Claudia: I'm stuck! * Owner: (over speaker) I thought you were the smart one... anyways think of it as a box that rotates clockwise. With each rotation gravity causes the cubes to fall down. * (there are 5 black cubes, 4 in one row and one on top of the row) * Claudia: OK here's some paint to color the cubes. Look at this paper if you need help. * (the paper gives hints on what colors to put on the cubes, so the other participants paint the cubes as shown, which then unlocks the door to the next room) * Clara: Don't forget the umbrella before exiting! * (it gets picked up) Room 3 *(there is an equalizer with a speaker and a button) *(Clara goes back to room 2, finds a picture of bats, and uses that as the hint to tone the equalizer, which unlocks another set of clues) *(it is a set of 4 clocks, 3 of them have a number, but one of them doesn't because it needs a 3-symbol code that represents a digit) *(Claudia goes back to room 2 to get the paper with codes for each digit) *(the last digit is 7, so the code for that gets entered, and a small door opens revealing a skull) *Vanilla: I hear something rattling inside but I can't get it out! The eye sockets are too small! *(Vanilla goes all the way back to room 1. She sees that the pins on the calendar have a color pattern: red, green, purple, teal) *(she then goes back to room 3 and finds another set of cubes to paint, so she paints them in the corresponding pattern of the pins) *(after painting the cubes, a safe is opened revealing a hammer) *Tricia: I found a hammer! (smashes the skull revealing a key that goes to the next and last room) Room 4 * (the room is just a cable hanging across a bottomless pit that leads to the exit) * Clara: I can use the cable to get to the other side, but not with my bare hands. I have sensitive skin! * (fortunately the umbrella is big enough to hold 4 people so they all get in and ride to the exit) Exit * Claudia: I made it out! * Clara: Yeah we did. I think I did it fast too! * Vanilla: Yep! Job well done guys. * (Owner is with 1033Forest this time) * 1033Forest: Look who decided to join us... * Gigi: Yeah, we've been waiting for you an hour. * Claudia: How did you get out so fast? Why is there a photo of you hanging on the wall? * Owner: Gigi managed to get out so fast! I was out to buy a milkshake with 1033Forest, and when I got back she was already out! * 1033Forest: She is also the winner of the grand prize: $1,033,000! * Claudia: She must have gotten out of the door we went in! * 1033Forest: Sounds to me like someone's jealous... Tell the truth how did you get out? * Gigi: OK fine I went out from the door we got in. This place stinks anyway. * 1033Forest: :O Sorry to say this. No grand prize for you. * Owner: This means you 4 will be getting it instead and you can all share it. * Claudia: (groan) Category:311 Entertainment Shorts